Abigail
by Megs23
Summary: COMPLETE!! Will Grissom be there for Sara when she needs him most? **G/S** C/S and G/C friendship
1. Chapter 1

Title: Abigail  
Author: Megan   
Disclaimer: I don't own them. But I would take Nick, Warrick, or Greg any day.  
Rating: PG   
Summary: When Sara needs Grissom; will he be there for her?  
Author's Notes: I wrote this fic way back in May, and I'm just now deciding to post it. I am and will be forever a N/S fan. So don't get used to the G/S fics. I wrote this for a friend, and that was it. I have not changed it since May, and because of the fact that it was my very first fic, it may suck a bit. Sorry. I warned you.    
  
Gil Grissom sat in his office finishing up a case when he heard footsteps coming towards his door. He didn't look up as he expected there to be knock, but there was none. After a minute or so he stood. He was hoping for Sara to be the one on the other side of the door. But when he opened it there was no one. "Ok, am I hearing things now?" he asked himself out loud. Grissom had surgery over a year ago to repair damage to his inner ear, and it had been successful. He was extremely happy with life right now. He was just so alone... Ever since Sara had left unexpectedly right after his surgery. She never even told anyone what happened. Well, he was sure that she had told Catherine. They had gotten really close, it seemed, the past two years. And then Sara just up and left. No good-bye... Nothing. Grissom was positive that Catherine knew something, though.   
Grissom retreated back to his desk where his files lay waiting to be organized so he could go home. He sat down and took off his glasses. "Why?" He said to himself.  
"Why what?" The voice scared the shit out of him. He nearly jumped out of his chair.  
"Jesus Christ, Cath, what the hell are you trying to do to me?" He asked trying to catch his breath.   
Catherine walked into his office and closed the door behind her. She stood there with her back to Grissom thinking about what she had to do. Sara told her that she needed her to talk to Grissom. But she didn't know how exactly she was going to do it. "Catherine?" The sound of his voice made her jump.   
"Yeah?" She asked  
Grissom looked at her, puzzled. "Did you want something?"  
Catherine walked over to one of the chairs sitting opposite her friend and took a seat. She looked at him, and then down at the envelope in her hands. She started to shake a little as she felt tears starting to form. She wiped her face, and handed Grissom the envelope. Then she got up quickly and left.   
"Cath....?" He started to call to her, but realized there was nothing he could do to bring her back. She was already down the hall. He picked up the envelope and hesitated opening it. On the outside it read "Grissom". That was it. He turned it over in his hands a couple of times wondering what it could possibly be. It was heavier than a regular letter. It felt like there were pictures of some kind inside. He was scared to open the letter now.   
Grissom opened his top drawer and placed the envelope in it. After starring at it for a little over a minute, he closed the drawer and went back to his files. He needed to get everything organized if he wanted to close this case. But now he was having trouble doing much in the lines on concentration.   
Soon enough he found that he was all done, had turned everything in, and was back in his office. He sat in his char contemplating the envelope that lay in his desk drawer.   
Slowly he opened the drawer, and pulled out the envelope. "Why am I nervous? Well, maybe it because of the way Catherine was acting. That woman never cries." He conversed with himself. "Oh my god, this is ridiculous!" He exclaimed opening the seal.  
Inside were indeed pictures, and a letter. It wasn't even a letter, just a note really. The pictures were of a baby girl. She was so beautiful. In another picture he saw a familiar face. It was Sara. She was grinning from ear to ear holding the tiny child in her arms. But her eyes... Her beautiful brown eyes told a different story. He could read her like a book, and inside she was hurting so bad. But he didn't know why.  
Then he got to the note. It read:  
  
_Grissom,  
If you're reading this right now, it means that I need your help. I would like you to meet Abigail Lynn Sidle. She is my daughter. I found out I was pregnant with her the day you came back to work. She is the reason I left, not you. There's no way I could handle raising this child on my own and continuing my job as a CSI. So I moved in with Catherine and Lindsey. It has taken everything she has to not say anything to you guys. She's been the best friend I could ever ask for.  
Abigail is gone, Gil. She was killed in a car accident when she was only2 months old. Her father was babysitting her while I was sick with Mono. He was on his way to drop her back off here because I was getting better.... I couldn't wait to see my baby again. If you're reading this, it means I need you. I don't know how to live anymore and I told Catherine to give this to you when she saw fit. So... I guess she saw fit.  
Sincerely,   
Sara Sidle  
  
_Grissom read the note over and over again, paying close attention to Sara's handwriting, paying attention to every curve of every letter. His cheeks were wet from tears. Why hadn't she come to him sooner? Why hadn't she told him she was pregnant in the first place? Who was Abigail's father? Why hadn't Catherine come to him sooner? So many questions and so little information to go on.   
Grissom stood up quickly and rushed out of his office, note and photos in hand. He needed to find Catherine. He needed to get to Sara.  
  
~~~  
  
Sara was walking over to the couch when the phone rang. She barely even flinched when she heard it, and contemplated not answering it at all. It had been just over a month since she lost her baby, and every time she hears the phone ring, she flashes back to the day that she got the phone call ending her life as she once knew it.   
"Hello?" She said softly into the receiver.  
She heard sniffling on the other end of the phone. "Sara.... It's Catherine. I gave Grissom the letter. I couldn't wait anymore. I... Wait here he comes. I have to go. Bye."  
Sara held the phone to her ear for a couple more minutes.  
"Who was that?" Lindsey asked walking in the door.  
The voice didn't register with Sara. Then she felt a hand on her arm. "Sara?" Lindsey asked. "Are you ok?"  
Sara looked into the 11 year old's eyes. "Sorry," she said simply, hanging up the phone. "It was your mother.... just calling to see if you were home from school yet," Sara lied.   
"Sara... It's Saturday. I don't have school on Saturdays." Lindsey said confused.   
Sara sat down. "She told Grissom about Abigail."  
Lindsey sat down next to her and held her hand. "Sara, that's a good thing. You need him."  
Sara wiped a tear from her cheek. "I know," she whispered.   
  


~~~

TBC

You can tell me what you think and give me suggestions if you want, but the story is already written, so don't expect much.


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine sat on the couch in the break room with Warrick. After she hung up the phone, Grissom sat down in front of her, and looked her in the eye.   
  
"I think I'll leave you two alone." Warrick said releasing Catherine's hand, and getting up.  
  
"Thanks." Grissom said plainly.   
  
Catherine turned away so she didn't have to see the hurt in his eyes. Grissom took her hands in his. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"It wasn't my place to tell.... Sara didn't want you to know," Catherine said  
  
"I need to go to her."  
  
Catherine pulled her hand from his, and pulled something out of her pocket. "Here's my house key. Go," she said placing it in his hand.  
  
Grissom leaned forward, kissed her forehead, then got up and left her alone.  
  
~~~  
  
Sara went to bed early that day. She couldn't think straight... Not that she had in the past month anyway, but today was worse. Would Grissom come? She knew she'd have to explain everything to him, but she was afraid she wouldn't be able to find the words.   
  
Soon she fell into a restless sleep. Her nightmares about losing Abigail came back to haunt her again. Her nightmares about the one drunken night of sex she and Hank shared came back to haunt her. Her nightmares of the day she told Hank she was pregnant came back to haunt her... Along with him suing her for custody. She went back to the day when the judge told her that she and Hank had to share custody... He got her every other weekend, and one week a month. She remembered how he wasn't even there throughout her pregnancy. The only one in the hospital with her when she gave birth was Catherine.   
  
Then she went back to the day she got the phone call. She was cleaning up Abigail's room when Lindsey handed her the phone. And at first it didn't register. It was like everything stood still. The next thing she remembers is Lindsey running into the room asking if she was OK.   
  
Suddenly Sara awoke to what she thought was a door slamming. She sat up and looked around her room. She thought she could hear people talking downstairs, so she went to check it out. And as soon as she saw who it was she wished she had stayed in bed.   
  
~~~  
  
Grissom pulled up outside of Catherine's house. His hands started shaking as he opened the door to get out of the car. He walked up to the front door slowly. As he neared the partly open door, he could hear voices inside.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He recognized Catherine's voice.   
  
"I just came to see her that's all..." And Grissom's heart started pounding when he recognized this voice as Hank's.   
  
Sara was standing at the top of the steps. She saw Grissom walking towards the door and gasped. That's when Hank and Catherine noticed her.  
  
"Sara?" Hank asked rushing up the stairs to see her.  
  
"Grissom," she said pushing past him.  
  
He walked in the door and stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her to get down.   
  
Catherine stood next to him. "Hank, you need to leave."  
  
"Why? She was my baby, too!" He yelled.  
  
Sara stopped two stairs before she got to Grissom. Her jaw dropped, as well as Grissom's.   
  
"Now Hank!" Catherine yelled pulling his shirt to get him to leave.  
  
After she shut the door behind him, she turned to Grissom and Sara. "I'm going in the living room... If you need anything...." She turned and walked away from them.  
  
Sara sat down on the bottom step and covered her face with her hands. Grissom kneeled down in front of her. He put his hand on her knee. "Hey..." he said quietly. Sara brought her hands down to reveal the tears that had begun falling onto her cheeks. "Oh, Sara..." he said as he wrapped his arms around her shaking body. She buried her face in his chest and let it all go. Sob after sob came, and she couldn't stop. Grissom ran a hand through her hair and down her back to try and calm her down, but it wasn't helping. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away from him to look at her. He cupped her face with his hands and wiped away tears with his thumbs. Sara noticed how soft his fingers were against her skin. She closed her eyes and wished everything would go away except for the two of them.   
  
"Sara... Stop... Please?" He begged.   
  
"I'm sorry.... I wanted to tell you... I really did.... But I couldn't.... I thought... You'd be... Mad at me...." Sara said in between sobs.  
  
Grissom ran his fingers through her hair. "I could never ever be mad at you."  
  
Sara could feel a smile tugging at her lips.  
  
"Come on... let's take you back up to bed" Grissom said standing her up.   
  
~~~  
  
Grissom helped Sara into bed, and then turned to get a chair. Sara watched him so closely... He pulled a chair right up next to her bed, and sat down. He put his hand on top of hers. "Ok. Why don't you start at the beginning," he said soothingly.  
  
"We were drunk.... Well, I was. It was right after Eddie died. That was one of the worst cases. There was nothing I could do for Catherine... Or for Lindsey. Its the one case where no one knows what really happened except for those two liars...." She trailed off, and turned her head away from Grissom. "Catherine was so mad at me.... She was so hurt."  
  
Grissom squeezed her hand. "It wasn't your fault," he said pushing her hair behind her ear.   
  
"I came home and called Hank... I needed to forget about the whole day.... He brought the alcohol... Said he would take care of me....I got drunk, we had sex, and a few weeks later, I found out I was pregnant," Sara said sitting up in her bed.   
  
"Sara..." Grissom started.  
  
"Catherine asked me one day if I was OK, and then I just told her everything..." she continued. "Then I told her I had to quit. There was really no way I could handle being a CSI and a mother. I know Catherine is doing it... And very well, I might add, but I didn't think I could. So I left. She told me to move in with her since I had no job, and would probably not be able to pay the rent for my apartment. Plus she just wanted to make sure I got through the pregnancy well."  
  
Grissom just sat and listened to her. He wanted to know why she hadn't told him, but he was afraid to ask.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you... But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want you to know... I didn't want you to know that I had sex with Hank, I guess. I still thought there could have been something.... with us I mean. I was in love with you, but I was pregnant with someone else's baby...." she stopped as soon as she realized that she was talking out loud.   
  
Grissom sat back in his chair and let go of her hand. "Sara..."  
  
Sara quickly got out of bed and walked away from him. He just sat there not knowing what he should do or say. "I don't know what to say," he said.  
  
"I don't want you to say anything," Sara said staring out the window. She couldn't believe what she had just said to him. Why didn't he say anything? Did he ever feel the same way? Sara was so caught up in her own mind that she didn't even realize Grissom had walked over to where she was standing. When she felt his hands on her arms she nearly jumped out of her skin. Before she could say anything, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She leaned into his body and closed her eyes. Sara breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"He freaked out when I told him. And then he didn't call or anything for 4 months. He even knew that I had moved in with Catherine. He didn't care about our baby. He wasn't even there when she was born, yet he had the nerve to sue me for custody. When the judge found out that I had quit my job and wasn't even living in my own home, he said that we would have joint custody," she stopped and turned to face Grissom. "He wanted nothing to do with her. I gave up everything for my baby, and then he took her away from me!" Sara shouted through the tears.   
  
"Hey...." he said wiping the tears off her cheeks. He didn't know what to say. There was nothing he could do to take away this pain she was feeling. Lord knows he would give up his own life to make her happy. Grissom wrapped his arms around the beautiful woman standing in front of him, and held onto her as if letting go would mean the world ended.   
  
~~~  
  
To be continued....

A/N: I did write this before I got a chance to see Crash and Burn, so I had no idea about that whole Hank/Sara junk that happened. So for story purposes, let's just say that Crash and Burn never happened. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them. But I would take Nick, Warrick, or Greg any day.  
  


Author's Notes: I wrote this fic way back in May, and I'm just now deciding to post it. I am and will be forever a N/S fan. So don't get used to the G/S fics. I wrote this for a friend, and that was it. I have not changed it since May, and because of the fact that it was my very first fic, it may suck a bit. Sorry. I warned you.  

When Sara woke up the sun was shining through the curtains. She felt a hot breath on her neck, and then remembered the night before. Grissom had put her in bed, and stayed with her, holding her while she cried. And even after she had stopped, he never let go. She hated bringing him into her messed up life, but he was the only one who could help her now... Not even Catherine, Nick, or Warrick could help her. She wasn't even sure if Greg could bring a smile to her face at this moment, and that scared her so much. She wanted her life back... The way it was before she slept with Hank, before she got pregnant and before her beautiful daughter was tragically taken away from her.   
  
Sara felt Grissom begin to stir. "Sara?" He whispered.  
  
She contemplated not answering and pretending she was asleep, but instead said, "Yeah?"  
  
Grissom sat up, pulling his arm from where it had been encircling her waist. "Good morning, Sara."  
  
Sara rolled over onto her back and looked up into his deep blue eyes, and tried to smile. "Why did you stay with me?"  
  
The look of confusion was evident on Grissom's face, "because I love you too much to let you go through this on your own any longer."  
  
His words shocked her a little. She didn't know what to say. Sara placed her hand in Grissom's, intertwining their fingers. He lifted her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it. "You don't have to say anything," he said dropping her hand and getting out of the bed. "You didn't want me here for a reason. Maybe you're just scared. I don't know, but it's probably for the best that you didn't tell me sooner. For one, I would have killed Hank, and secondly.... My surgery..." He was silenced when Sara grabbed his arm.  
  
She had gotten out of the bed, and was standing behind him. She moved in closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning in, and resting her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beat increase. She made him nervous, and that made her laugh.  
  
"Are you laughing at me?" Grissom choked out.  
  
"Why are you so nervous?" Sara asked not lifting her head off of his chest.  
  
"I'm not. You just scared me. I... I thought you were still in bed... And, well, I, um, wasn't expecting this...." He was cut off when Sara's lips met his for a very chaste kiss.  
  
"Gil, I love you. I always have and I always will. I didn't tell you because of everything you were already going through. I didn't tell you because I was too ashamed," she paused and took a step back. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be burdened down with me. I am... I was... I may still be depressed, and I didn't want you to have to deal with that.... With me."  
  
"But I would do anything for you. I was worried sick. All I wanted to do was bring you back to work, but I didn't even know you were staying with Catherine. For an investigator, I really messed up, and I wish I could have seen.... I wish I could have known so I could have been there for you," Grissom said brushing the hair out of her eyes.  
  
"You are here now, and now is when I am ready for you to be here. You have to understand that," Sara said.  
  
Grissom reached for her hand, and stared down on it. "Look, Sara... I want to be there for the rest of.... of everything. I want to be there the next time you need to cry, yell, scream, whatever. I want to be there. I never ever want to be without you again."  
  
Sara placed a finger under his chin and brought his head up so she could look in his eyes. "Griss..." she started.  
  
"Marry me," he said, shocking himself. "Sara, please, marry me. I want your face to be the last thing I see before I fall asleep, and the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning. I want to bring you breakfast in bed just because I can. I want to have a family with you, and buy a home with you, and maybe even get a dog or a nice cat, or something. As long as they stay away from my spiders."  
  
Sara smiled. "Ok," she said simply.  
  
Grissom looked in her eyes. "Ok? Ok, you'll marry me?" He asked.  
  
"Yep," she grinned the biggest grin she had in so long.  
  
Grissom ran a finger over her lips, tracing the smile, remembering everything about this moment. He let out the breath he had been holding, then pulled her into his arms again and kissed her.  
  
Just then, Catherine came into her Sara's room to make sure she was ok since she hadn't seen her since the night before. "Sara, are you...." She stopped when she saw Sara and Grissom kissing. Catherine cleared her throat. "Um.... You guys wanna let me in on this love-fest?"  
  
Grissom and Sara pulled away from each other and grinned. Grissom spoke first. "Sara just made me the happiest man on the planet."  
  
Catherine walked over to them, and wrapped her arms around Sara, a tear falling down her cheek. "Well, at least I'm finally getting you out of my house," she joked. Sara laughed and hugged her back.   
  
"Thank you so much for being the best friend I could have ever asked for. I don't even know if I'd be here today if it weren't for you." Sara said, tears streaming down her cheeks.   
  
Grissom couldn't help but smile. He was so angry to know that so much pain could have come to his Sara, so much which could have almost ended her life. And he secretly promised to make every day for the rest of her life, one worth remembering.   
  
~~~  
  
THE END  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, so the ending seemed kind of abrupt. I'm sorry, but I didn't know what to do from there, and I'm not that great with endings. :-) I hope you all enjoyed my first attempt at FanFic, and last G/S. 

Thanks to: pendray, WestlifeCSI Freak, MissyJane, Barbara, Nepeace, Sara Grissom, wiggioloz, csi424, Sara-Grissom4ever, sounternbend, and TriplePirouette for the great reviews!! I appreciate your reviews!

Special note to my N/S friends, thanks for reading this, and I will be using this same basic storyline for a N/S piece after I finish my other 4 WIP's. LoL You guys rock! Tub Love Rules! :)


End file.
